james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Matias Arana
__TOC__ Fav Images Hey. someone added an image about the floating mountains to your userpage. I reverted it, but thought you should know. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 02:24, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Answers Wiki Logo Yeah, of course! What do you want it to look like? [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 01:06, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Btw, it's really nice to hear that you belive in God and Jesus, too. Are you saved, and do you know what it means? [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 01:11, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I'll get to that logo as soon as I get the other computer back (it has photoshop and all my images). About being saved, you have to acknowledge that Jesus died on the cross for your sins, because no human, not a single one, can go to heaven by acts or works of goodness. Jesus paid for your sins, my sins, and our familys' sins because no one can get to heaven on their own. His blood took your place on the cross. If He didn't, we all would be in hell, burning with not a single second of relief. Once you accept Jesus as your Lord and Saviour and ask Him into your heart, then will you be saved. You won't feel anything magical or spiritual, but the angels will be rejoicing in heaven, and I will have a new friend to look forward to seeing. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 01:23, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Yay! I have another brother in Christ! =D [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 01:26, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey, the answers wiki has a normal white wikipedia skin to me. Is there something I have to do to see the skin you put on? I can see the coding a picture when I click on ... something, but no skin. [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 01:50, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :Nevermind, It's working now. I got the right computer back, so I'll be on my way to making that logo! [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 01:52, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Is this okay? I got a smaller one, but I haven't uploaded it yet. Tell me if I should make some changes. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 03:12, April 9, 2010 (UTC) What's that for? A logo contest or something? I want in![TECTONIUM] 03:21, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :No, but that's funny. =D It's for the Avatar Answers Wiki logo. Matias asked me if I wanted to make one. I don't mind if we have a poll for different logos, though. You could make one and we could put them both in a poll, and have the community decide. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 03:24, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'll make the white transparent. I just used the big one so you could see the details better; I have a small one, and I'll make it png. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 17:04, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I cleaned up the edges as best I can, and here it is: [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 20:51, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :Alright, Will do. Have fun with your new toy! =P [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 22:44, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I can't do it right now, sorry. Photoshop is refusing to respond. As soon as it works, I'll get to it. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 22:52, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Nah, yours is great. You picked the perfect image: Jake by his Avatar.[TECTONIUM] 14:29, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Avatar Answers Wiki That spot is getting way too big for my computer so I made a second. Is this better now? The dimensions are changed, I added more space around the picture, without actually stretching the image. I hope this works. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 00:28, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Here is my ten cents: [TECTONIUM] 00:09, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Here is my new one for any random bystander who happens to come across this page: [TECTONIUM] 03:29, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Admin list You know how there is the section "community" and the first one on it is "admins"?. Do you think the three new admins should have their names placed on it?. just wondering.I know EVERYTHING. 01:41, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :The list of admins are on Avatar Wiki:Administrators. I you want to check bureaucrats go here, and for rollbacks here. -- 01:51, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I just added them to that menu list JayBo The Mindtaker Talk 02:27, April 12, 2010 (UTC) That's what i ment add them to the menu list.I know EVERYTHING. 02:44, April 12, 2010 (UTC) RE:Answers Wiki Logo Request I'll start working on it right now. Thanks for letting me participate. An honor I'd get actually asked. :) Denizine(Blog|Talk|Userbox Service) 01:11, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :This sounds awesome! This is a great idea because the communtiy can participate, instead of strictly using only one logo. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 02:16, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah. This'll be kind of fun for all of the photoshop junkies on the Wiki! [TECTONIUM] 02:24, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Matias, you should add as a rule: One person can only make one image. I think it's only fair that way. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 02:31, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I wanted to gather all users who know how to use photoshop, although I don't think we'll get more people XD Dragin, yeah, you're right, I've changed it, thanks -- 02:52, April 13, 2010 (UTC) how do a become a one of the admins? :Not by asking, with 0 article edits. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 14:23, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Logo Poll Hey, it's the 18th! That's when you said the poll would take place, right? =D [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 20:41, April 18, 2010 (UTC) admin on the mentalist wiki thank you, id be glad to be an admin. i have decreased my edits on the mentalist wiki also =( but i think im still in the top 5 editors. im not sure if ill need admin powers, as iv only seen 1 vandle, but it cant hurt can it? thanks =) oh, and i posted this on both wikis, if it matters. 3rd age farcaster 02:47, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Clans Pictures I know that Li'ona and Anurai don't have any groupshot images. I'll try to score some of Tawkami and Tipani images. Might take some time though, to run through the games again. ::I think i got the largest groups on the shot for Tipani Clan and Tawkami Clan, i added those pictures to infoboxes already too. KillerZ 17:18, April 27, 2010 (UTC) I Need Help Please I am such of a newbie at ALL of this (essentially a computer illiterate) and would like to know how to do EVERYTHING on this website. Please, who can help me? After spending weeks and weeks searching the internet for anything and everything Avatar, I truly lucked out and just happened on this website. What an absolutely amazing source of information it is ~ I am blown away by the dedicated and devoted people who have been constructing all of this, piece by piece. Thanks to all of you. I am so extremely happy to find this community of like-minded people and I would like to know the mechanics of how to participate. I just want to stand on the rooftops and yell it out! The first time I saw Avatar, I was bawling like a baby at the end ~ because I didn't want it to be over! I had to have more! I still feel that way! Since that time, every theater ticket-taker in the Dallas/Ft. Worth area began to recognize me (there's that crazy lady again) as I followed it around the metroplex. The Avatar experience has totally rocked my world and I will never, ever, be the same ~ and what a grand awakening it has been. I am so extremely grateful to all of you for feeding this passion, this obsession of mine. Sorry if I have posted this note in the wrong place; but I did the best I could to locate the proper venue. Don't know if this is important or not; but, I am a very-young-at-heart-senior. This epic knows no bounds on its appeal. It appears as though I am not supposed to include my name (Ghaziya)????? And, instead, use the squiggles???? Ghaziya 22:16, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Thank You Ohmigosh ~ thank you, thank you, thank you for your response. I will study the links you gave me very carefully and leave another message for you if I am completely lost (OK?) I am so happy to meet you. Thank you!!!!!!! Ghaziya 22:31, April 26, 2010 (UTC) thanks thank you very much did not know how to do that thank you --Ponds11 19:28, April 29, 2010 (UTC) to MATIS ARANA 10 ' i dont fik luckyman sor be a anim he has no edits i lookd on his user page his edit cont sed 0 edits can you romo his name form the adim list ' form-yakonani Luckyman has one of the highest edit counts on the wiki: over 1000. Almost all of the have been to the actual articles and have been completely legit. He is a strong contributor to the wiki and deserves to be an admin. Also, yakonani, you might find this helpful: http://www.rosettastone.com/learn-english. Finally, please sign your messages with ~~~~. [[TECTONIUM]] 20:26, May 3, 2010 (UTC) There You Are! I have been thinking about you lots and looking for an excuse to say "hi". I liked your little laugh at me on my talk page ~ I will most likely provide you with a lot of chuckles in the future :-) Stick with me kid! Is all of this too personal to be putting on your talk page? If so, I definitely apologize. OK, here goes the big test (another one). 03:11, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ZZZZZ????? Do you ever sleep? :-) You asked how I was doing on all of the links you gave me to wiki "stuff". Well, I am the world's most talented person when it comes to compiling, documenting, and organizing '''any type of information ~ I have made lots of hard copies of the information in the links and have those neatly inserted in a binder for easy reference. But, I am the world's biggest skxawng when it comes to '''analyzing, understanding, and implementing any type of abstract information. And, to me, computers are extremely abstract. I just started a temporary job with the Census last week and am pulled in another direction right now and not focusing nearly enough time on Avartar like I should :-) I'm glad you liked my sig (blush/thank you) ~ I spent a lot of time designing it and was ecstatic that Draginfli could make it happen ~ yea her! Your opinion please ~ does it need to be smaller? I kinda think so! My next mountainous obstacle is to find help on how to get a picture that I have saved in my "favorites", moved out of there and transferred to my own member page. Heavy sigh. A question on talk page ettiquette please ~ when I find a message on my talk page, do I (somehow) respond to it on my talk page or do I respond to it on the talk page of the sender? Believe it or not, someday I WILL have all of my confusion sorted out. Thanks again for always being there/here! 16:32, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Whoops Forgot my sig 16:33, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh no, it's gone again. *#%&$# computers. 16:35, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Duh ~ forgot to log on. *#%&$# computer users. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 16:55, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Samson 16 Where did you find that Maya nickname? http://james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/index.php?title=Samson_16&diff=49699&oldid=49428 Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 19:27, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, I found it on the movie, maybe it was blurry and I missed it. Try checking when they escape from Hell's Gate, you can see Maya on the door. I assumed it was a nickname. -- 21:45, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Found it. It's written right behind Trudy's name. That might be her call sign on missions. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 01:24, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Itz Me ~ Help Most Illustrious Mentor ~ when you have some spare time (yeah, right) will you please check my User Page. I uploaded (downloaded?) a picture and YIKES!!!!!!! ''' It needs serious help. What do I do next? This picture thing is not an easy task :-( Thank you '''AGAIN. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 16:04, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Thaks a lot man, really appreciate it!!!Avataraddicted 14:29, May 9, 2010 (UTC) PERU????? Schools out eh? Safe Journey Matias ~ both ways. We'll be thinking about you while you're gone.R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 15:33, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks you! You always thinking in others, how nice :D Yeah, Peru! I'm visitng one of the seven wonders of the world, it will be a nice experience, and I will also be counting the minutes to return with the community. -- 15:37, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :Soooooooooooooooooooooooooo jealous. I majored in Geography so that I could, at least, study these places in a book. Bring back lotsa pics to share. Have an incredible time and make memories. That clock has started counting the minutes :-) R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 15:41, May 9, 2010 (UTC) : :Thanks for your MD wishes! Yep I'm a mom ~ lucky enough to have two boys (I really mean that). Be safe.R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 15:48, May 9, 2010 (UTC) : : : OK, I'm tired of counting the minutes until you return to our community ~ hurry up and get back home! We've missed you and it isn't easy trying to stay out of trouble :-) R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 18:07, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ' : Spanish/Español Avatar wikia up again colaboren hola estoy trasladando y traduciendo la portada en ingles de avatarwikia a esta en español, y estoy trabajando en toda esa wikia, tu ayuda seria bienvenida, y seria muy bueno que avises, informes a otros users que hablen o entiendan español que vuelvan a visitar esta edicion es español, spanish speakers are really welcome there, in that reactivated wikia, inclusive if they are now active in english wikia--Fero 02:46, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Home!!!!! It is sooooooo great to have you back home!!!!! I know that you must have a thousand duties to attend to before you can breathe easily once again. Will you ever have the time to write a travelogue of your trip????? PLEEEEESE! My Geography Major backround is dying for ALL of the details ~ welllll, maybe not all of them ':-) 'Draginfli, Tecto and Faern have tried to keep me under control while you were gone so I wasn't able tot get everyone too stirred up ~ but watch out now. They have actually been very patient and have given it their best shot to educate me on a few of the wiki ways (blasted computers). Thanks so much for letting me know you are back with us and a VERY SPECIAL THANKS for signing my "Friends" list ~ that took a lot of courage to admit that you actually know me ':-) '''Take care and sleep well in your own bed tonight ~ there's no place like home (unless it's Peru). R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 22:52, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :Welcome back, Bossman! Don't have much to say, but glad to have you back! =D [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|='''i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 23:57, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Welcome back, Matias!!!!! Skxwang 00:47, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks =D -- 01:31, May 16, 2010 (UTC) : : :Good Morning Matias. Thanks for the link to Lima, Peru ~ I had NO idea that it was such of a gigantic metroplex, one of the largest cities in the world. Are you communicating from Lima now? If so, OMG, it really is a small world after all :-) '''I've read that the train ride to Machu Picchu is quite an adventure, even without the derailing ~ you sure it was just "kinda" scary? Whew, I get shivers just thinking about it. Was Machu Picchu an amazing spiritual experience? And we think our civilization is advanced ~ ha~ I think that in every way but technology, we are moving backwards. Question please, what do you mean by "prom", I'm not familiar with that term. I'm happy you had such of a great trip. That's what life is supposed to be about, making memories. Will you ever be posting pics? Take care and be well. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 16:08, May 16, 2010 (UTC) : :OMG OMG OMG ~ are you LIVING in Lima? Born there? Is Spanish your native language? Sorry for the questions; but, you have no idea how totally absolutely fascinated I am by this information. My naive perception of this wiki was of a whole community of followers, tucked away in all corners of the United States ~ never actually occured to me just how world-wide this truly is. WOW! Double WOW! Another question (of course :-) ) ~ didn't you start all of this way, way back when, even before Avatar was released ~ what was the force (in you) that motivated you to do that and how''' did you know what effect this movie would have on people once it was released? Oh noooooooo ~ your Machu Picchu pics on your Facebook? Darn! I know this won't surprise you, but I don't know how to do Facebook. Thanks for always responding, I appreciate you so much. Take care. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 22:06, May 16, 2010 (UTC)